Fresh Breeze
by CandyEmmy
Summary: Konoha High School has been without new students for some time, resulting in a school life that seems somewhat boring. Hopefully Yuuna might just be the new face needed to stir things up. Highschool AU.


Being the new kid in a school of this size was hard. Some may argue that in a smaller school, you were less likely to get lost in the crowd. On the other hand, if you were the new kid in a small school like this, it seemed that absolutely everyone knew about it and took it upon themselves to stare endlessly at you like a new specimen.

There's two ways you can get over this. The first is to just sit back like a good child and wait for the staring to end by itself. The second is to do something so big, you're remembered as someone other than the newbie.

Yuuna was the type to inadvertently do the latter.

With a pair of goofy-looking goggles over her eyes and her new school uniform, she was off to Konoha High School on her Vespa. She remembered reading it was against the rules to ride a Vespa to school, but she figured she could get away with it if she was sneaky enough.

Her brow raised slightly as her new school came into view. Although she wasn't really expecting a one-room school like she saw on TV shows, the size of it was quite impressive.

It had a stylish look to it, incorporating a lot of glass into the design, especially around the front doors. It was two stories, painted a simple white color, with a paved area extending out a ways in front of it towards the street.

Her attention was then drawn away from the building itself and to a circle of students around the front. '_A fight, huh?'_

She grimaced for a second before her usual cocky smirk returned to her face. She slowed down considerably, but she still had enough speed to shoot through one of the wall of students, who jumped out of her way with a curse.

She skidded into the pair that were actually fighting, knocking them both over. "Oi. Be good kids and behave at school like you're supposed to." She said, grinning mischievously. The crowd watched on, wondering who this girl was and why she was insane enough to get in the middle of a fight.

"You bitch-!" One of the guys started, spit flying from his mouth.

Her mouth curved downwards at the fact that some of it landed on her face. "Keep your petty fights out of school. You're just causing trouble."

"Do'ya think we care about that? Maybe we ought to teach you a lesson." Despite the intimidating sight of two guys threatening her, she stood still, her expression one of distaste.

"Heh." She said this, instead of actually laughing. With her arms folded across her chest and her head tilted downward, she looked up at them through light brown bangs. "Do you think you can?"

Both of them just gave clueless looks as to what she was talking about. She tilted her head back and was now staring down her nose at them, a dangerous smile playing on her features.

"If you really think you two can take me, then try it." She got into an offensive stance, an air of self confidence about her. "There weren't many left at my old school that would dare challenge me."

Okay, so maybe all of that was an entire lie and she had no experience in fighting besides one or two self defense classes she took years ago. She was, however, very skilled in the art of bluffing.

Her bluffing dissuaded them a tiny bit, making them hesitant to attack her. A few seconds gained were worthwhile ones, although she doubted they'd help once the fight started.

She glanced over their shoulder to find a guy with long raven hair striding towards the group. She had no idea who this was, this being her first day, but he carried an unmistakable aura of authority about him. She took that as her cue to leave.

In one swift movement, which the two thugs were expecting to be an attack, she was back on her Vespa. "Sorry, I have to go." She waved to them briefly before speeding off and was soon lost to sight, intending to find a way to stash her bike.

Neji eyed the retreating vehicle with distaste. He hadn't got the chance to get a clear view of the person, and judging from them running away, they were probably involved with the fight. Not to mention, it was against school rules for anyone not a senior to ride a motorized vehicle to school.

He had seen a fight forming from the student council office and had hurried down to stop it and hand out punishments accordingly, but he appeared to have been too late and let one of the perpetrators escape.

"Who just left?" He asked in a business like manner as he broke through the circle, pale eyes sweeping across the crowd. His only reply was a bunch of shrugs and muttered answers that they had no idea. He frowned, dissatisfied that there seemed to be no way to punish one of the offender.

Well, at least he caught the other two.

"Hey, Shikamaru." Ino leaned back in her chair so she could tilt her head back far enough to see the other boy. "Did you see any new kids at yesterday's entrance ceremony? Maybe a cute guy?"

The two were alone in the classroom except for Shino casually flipping through a book. "I slept through most of it. Don't ask me." He explained, one of his hands propping up his head. After Golden Week, the new school year was a rude awakening. He had become accustomed to staying up late and couldn't fall asleep last night. Thinking back on it, he covered a yawn with his hand.

Disappointed, Ino returned her chair to its upright position. "I didn't see anyone either. Well, at least we still have Sasuke here." She frowned, "Speaking of him, I couldn't find him this morning. I wonder where he always disappears to."

"How would I know?" Shikamaru came to the classroom hoping to get a nap before school started, but his plans seemed to be destroyed since Ino decided to have a conversation with him.

Hinata suddenly opened the door and walked in, her slender frame trembling slightly. "Hey, Hinata! You look kind of shaken. What's up?" Ino called to her, waving her hand in the air.

Hinata's pale eyes jerked up from the floor, obviously a little jumpy about something. "Um…" She fiddled with the bottom of her skirt, a nervous habit. "… Well, there was… a fight… outside just now."

Ino's blue eyes brightened and she stood up, leaning over the desk. "Really? What happened?" She was a bit disappointed that she missed seeing a fight, but she was still interested the gossip that ensued.

"Well… Um… A girl took down two seniors…"

"… What?" Ino's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Really?"

After making sure all her transfer paperwork was accurate at the office, Yuuna now found herself being accompanied by an older man with pale gray hair and a surgical mask covering his lower face. A faded scar ran over his left eye, but in no way made him any less attractive. In fact, it almost seemed like it just added to his overall image. Despite his hair color, he was only in his late twenties, which was apparent in his well built body.

The two had been walking in silence until now, so she took it upon herself to break it. "So, you're my homeroom teacher, huh? What else do you teach?"

"Language Arts." He answered simply, keeping his eyes focused on the corridor ahead of them.

"How come you're wearing that mask?"

"I have a cold."

"… Oh." Before she had the chance to ask another question he abruptly stopped, resulting in her stumbling into his back. "Hey, don't suddenly stop like that."

"Well, here we are." He smiled pleasantly under the mask, and although she couldn't see it, Yuuna could tell that he was. "Don't be too nervous. They're good kids." He added as an afterthought, "for the most part."

'… _If he wanted to make me feel better, he really should've left that last part off._' Yuuna thought, not sure if it was meant as a joke or not. He opened the door to class 1-B and strode. She followed suit, mirroring his walk in a self-assured way.

Her grin never even wavered when she was greeted by a classroom full of anticipating stares. With some dramatic arm movements, she wrote her name unnecessarily large on the black board. "Hatayama Yuuna!" She put extra emphasis on the 'Yuu' and 'Hata' as she spun around to face the class. Her hands were on her hips and she stood in a cocky manner, head raised high and shoulders pulled back. "Yoroshiku!"

A blonde-haired boy by the name of Naruto near the back leaned over to his right, trying to discreetly whisper but failing. "She doesn't look like she could take two guys."

Shikamaru answered lazily, "If you want to know, ask her."

Shikamaru didn't really mean what he said to be taken seriously, but it seemed that Naruto got the wrong idea since he suddenly rose from his seat. "Hey, did you really beat up two guys this morning?"

The majority of the class had been waiting for someone to ask, and were now leaning forward in their seats, waiting for an answer.

"Eh?" Unexpectedly, her grin seemed friendly rather than just self-confident. "I think you have the wrong person."

"No, you're definitely the person. You're even still wearing the goggles, trebly!" He argued back, eyeing the pair of goggles around her neck.

She looked down quickly, just realizing she had never properly taken them off. "Hm…" She thought for a few seconds before figuring out what he was talking about. "Oh, that. No, I just got in the middle of a fight. I never actually hit them or anything." That is, if you didn't count her running into them with her Vespa.

The class collectively breathed a sigh of relief, glad to find that the new student wasn't a fight-starting, monster girl delinquent.

"Well, with all of that out of the way…" Kakashi didn't seem at all perturbed by the fact that his class was questioning the new student on whether she beat up guys or not. "You need a seat." His eyes scanned over the room until they rested on the only empty seat. "Sit there so I can take role." He pointed, looking down at a clipboard he held in his other hand.

She walked to the back of the room, oblivious of a few jealous stares. As she sat down, she looked questioningly at the empty seat in front of her.

Sakura, sitting to her direct right, spoke up when she noticed the curious look on Yuuna's face. "Sasuke usually sits there, but he's not here today." It was clear to everyone, although most were long since aware, from the way she said his name and the way that she stared so tenderly at the empty seat that she had a crush on him.

Yuuna smiled at the warmth in Sakura's voice. "Oh, I see."

"I'm Haruno Sakura," Sakura said cheerfully, a warm smile on her pink lips.

"Hatayama Yuuna." Yuuna responded, forgetting that her name was still written in bold letters on the board.

Before Sakura could respond, Naruto, sitting on the opposite side of Yuuna, interrupted in an attempt to talk with Sakura. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm here if you need any help." He said cockily before his demeanor suddenly became a little embarrassed, "the same goes for you, Sakura-chan."

This set off Sakura, who immediately objected to the idea. Yuuna smiled good-naturedly as she looked around the room at all her new classmates.

'_Well, it looks like this new school won't be boring, at least._'

**Author's Notes**:

Hallo everyone This is my first fanfiction in a while and my first ever Naruto fanfiction, so please be gentle x3 Reviews are super great and very appreciated. I'll try to reply to them in the Author's Notes in the next chapter!

I've recently become addicted to OC fics and Highschool AU ones, so I combined them to get this. I really have no idea what the pairings will be.

The Akatsuki and some other characters will also be in the fanfiction besides just all the Konoha ones (Because I love me some Akatsuki.)

Funnest part to write was the first couple paragraphs. I rewrote the rest at least two times. x3 The other versions involved everyone thinking Yuuna is in a gang and the first one had Hidan in it.


End file.
